The present invention relates to composite confectionery articles which include a component made from a dough and an ice confectionery substance and their preparation and to preparation and use of brick and filo pastries.
As an example, composite ice cream confectionery articles consisting of an ice cream combined with a biscuit or a crisp wafer, in particular of the type such as cakes, bars and particularly cones, cigars or sandwiches made of wafer surrounding an ice cream or filled with ice cream, must include a system which makes the biscuit or the wafer impervious to the moisture coming from the ice cream, in order to prevent it from losing its crisp nature, either during storage or during consumption.
Preparation of the composite product is usually carried out by coating either the surface of the biscuit in contact with the ice cream, or the ice cream itself, with a fatty composition, for example with chocolate or with a coating containing chocolate. For example, according to European Patent Application Publication No. 0 023 152, a wafer cone can be lined with a covering layer of liquid fat having the required properties of fluidity and of spreadability by spraying, so as to establish a barrier against the moisture coming from the ice cream filling.
Another process consists, for example, as described in French Patent Application No. 2,574,250, in applying, by roller, a liquid fatty substance close to its solidification point onto a cooked wafer, before it is shaped.